The present invention relates to glazing units used as sound generators.
Most audiovisual equipment available on the market (television sets, computers, mobile phones) comprise an image display screen and at least one sound generator. The display screen is usually coated with a protective glazing, customarily formed by a single or laminated glass panel. In the majority of cases the sound generator comprises one or more loudspeakers separated from the screen. The separated arrangement of the loudspeakers and the screen results in a bulky arrangement.
To reduce the bulkiness it has been proposed to use the screen itself as resonator, on which one or more exciters are mounted, the entire assembly forming the sound generator.
However, so far the practical implementation of such audiovisual screens has encountered numerous difficulties associated with the production of glazing exhibiting all the required qualities. Thus, in the “Magic Sound®” technology of Glas Platz GmbH & Co., the glazing is a glass panel with a thickness of scarcely 0.3 mm. The use of a glass panel with such a small thickness is determined by the acoustic properties of the glass. With respect to mechanical resistance, in particular impact resistance, it is not appropriate for the production of screens of large dimensions (computer or television screens).
In the “SoundVu” technology of NXT plc, it is proposed to produce the sound generating glazing from polymer material with suitable acoustic properties, in particular polycarbonate. However, in use such glazing units have very poor optical qualities and a poor mechanical resistance, primarily to scratches
The invention aims to remedy the problems and disadvantages of known glazing units.
More particularly, the invention aims to provide a sound generating glazing that combines good acoustic properties, an excellent optical quality and good mechanical properties, in particular a good impact resistance and good scratch resistance.